


sweater paws

by outphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Jumpers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Size Kink, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like seriously, sweater paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: Phil finds Dan's sweater paws irresistible.





	sweater paws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmethystHollis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystHollis/gifts).



> written for phandomficfests bingo fest fulfilling the prompt size kink (which I interpreted as Phil's love for Dan's oversized jumpers)  
> unbetad  
> look I know it's dripping but you gotta do what you gotta do  
> inspiration by [Amethyst](http://amethysthollis.tumblr.com) <3

It’s a chilly morning in London. Not even morning, Phil realises as he walks upstairs into the living room, hugging himself. The flat is freezing, he’s only wearing pants. Dan’s still asleep and Phil didn’t want to wake him up by getting dressed

On the sofa, however, he finds the brown, shaggy blanket. He feels about 89% better now that he’s wrapped up in the warmth. He finds the remote for the thermostat hidden underneath some cushions and turns it up. As he gets started on two coffees, he’s already feeling the heating on his cold toes.

When the kettle turns off, he hears the stairs creaking. Dan’s walking up, messy haired, still somewhere in dreamland. His legs are bare, but he’s wearing his latest treasure from Topman: a black sweater about three sizes bigger he needs, covering half his (beautiful, glorious, sexy, delicious) thighs. The best thing about it, Phil’s pretty sure, the sweater paws.

See, when Phil sees someone else with a too big of a jumper on, he finds them cute. But Dan looks like a sex god destined to torment him, in a good way of course.

“Morning,” he says with a yawn when he reaches the top of the stairs. He walks towards Phil, stretching.

“Good morning, babe!” He hands Dan a mug, then takes a big gulp of his own. By now he’s used to the liquid burning his insides. “Sleep well?”

“Someone kept hogging the quilt, who do you think it was?” He wipes his eyes, followed by another yawn.

“I was cold!”

“Maybe keep the heating on?” Dan teases, knowing full well it’s futile.

“Or maybe I’ll just press my cold feet against your butt.”

Dan stifles a laugh, but when he speaks, it’s clear to hear it in his voice. “We both know you’re not _that_ athletic.”

“Shut up.” Phil hides his face in behind the mug. He’s starting to wake up properly, feeling the brew’s effects. He sets the mug on the counter and carefully takes Dan’s coffee as well. Phil then throws the blanket around Dan, not really hugging him, just holding him close. “We need to get you more jumpers.”

“What, why? Are you kicking me out?”

“Do you even know how sexy you are right now?” Dan rolls his eyes, but his cheeks get half a shade pinker. They’ve spent enough time together, playing, teasing, flirting, so Phil knows what gets him. “You are. We’ve been together almost 9 years now…”

“Old man,” Dan murmurs with a small, loving smile, but Phil’s paying no attention to it.

“But this gets my blood rushing. The way you put your thighs on display…” Phil reaches down, running a finger against the soft skin, teasing where his pants end. It’s clear to see Dan holds his breath, waiting, _wanting_ more. “I love your legs. I love your thighs, did you know? But I love love love your oversized jumpers. You’re big but you look so tiny in them, and my heart is ready to burst with love. I love your sweater paws.”

“These?” Dan lifts his arms to demonstrate. The black fabric is covering most of his hands. Phil drops the blanket (it’s okay, it’s warm now) and raises Dan’s arms more, until he can kiss the tip of his fingers. “You dork.” He gently puts his hand on Phil’s cheeks who presses more against it. “I love you.”

“Me too. So much.” Phil leans in for the kiss, but Dan moves away. “Oh come on, let me have my morning smooch.”

“Morning breath.”

This time, it’s Phil rolling his eyes. “You think I care about that?”

Dan giggles, putting his sweater paws on the back of Phil’s neck. “Phil Lester, my true love.”

Phil presses a kiss on the tip of Dan’s nose. “You’re beautiful. If you lived in da Vinci’s era, you would’ve been the Mona Lisa. I’m sure half of the world would’ve been in love with you.”

Dan leans close, almost, but not quite kissing Phil. “I don’t need the whole world,” he whispers against Phil’s lips. “I need you. I _want_ you.”

“I can’t believe how deeply, irrefutably, I’m in love with you still.”

“I know, it’s getting gross.” Dan smiles. Phil feels anxious and nervous about a lot of things, but never about the love he has for Dan.

“Gotta say though,” Phil pulls Dan arms forward, holding them by the wrist. “I think I love your sweater paws more.”

Dan laughs and it’s a proper Dan laugh. Phil feels it in every fibre of his being, filling his heart with love, safety and familiarity.

“I really do love you, you gorgeous dork,” Dan says and with that he kisses Phil, putting his sweater paws on Phil’s cheeks, cupping his face.

Maybe, just maybe, there and then, Phil falls in love with Dan even more.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr [@outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com)
> 
> you can like/reblog the fic [here](http://outphan.tumblr.com/post/179433131454/sweater-paws)


End file.
